ANGELES
by MILHARU
Summary: CAPITULO 11 (Touya-Yukito)yaoi, Touya muere, Yukito no puede vivir sin el, pero el destino les tiene una sorpresa...
1. el adios

ANGELES  
  
Por MILHARU  
  
***pensamientos del personaje***  
  
CAPITULO 1 El Adiós  
  
El día gris y lluvioso parecía acompañar el animo de las personas que se reunían en al casa de la Familia Kinomoto; pero esta reunión seria la ultima para uno de los integrantes de la misma, mas precisamente para el hermano mayor de la card captor; quien había muerto a causa de un error de ella y de su guardianes al realizar un hechizo para que devolverle los poderes al muchacho.  
  
Pero cuando Yue se disponía a hacerlo, por una distracción al momento de conjurar el hechizo, en vez de hacer que su energía regresara a su cuerpo, termino por extraérsela toda; haciendo con esto que el muchacho desfalleciera ya sin vida en los brazos de su prometido; si, Yue-Yukito y Touya se habían convertido hacia dos años en pareja, y hacia dos meses, más precisamente el 29 de febrero ( si era año bisiesto), durante la reunión que se celebraba por el cumpleaños de Touya, habían anunciado su compromiso, alegrando enormemente a todos.  
  
***todo se acabo mi amor, por un error, mi estúpido error*** se decía Yukito desolado arrodillado frente al ataúd de Touya.  
  
Sakura por su parte había quedado en estado de shock desde el momento del accidente, siendo acompañada por su eterna amiga Tomoyo, Shaoran, y por Eriol y sus guardianes que habían regresado de Inglaterra al enterarse de todo.  
  
Fujitaka, a pesar de acompañar a su hija y de consolar a Yukito, no podía evitar culparlos internamente por haberle arrebatado la vida a su hijo, a su niño, que había sufrido tanto la muerte de su madre, que se volvió fuerte de golpe y sobre protector de las personas que amaba, por el hecho de temer siempre su partida y que el no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo; siempre reservado, pero gentil y bondadoso como nadie, a tal punto que había sacrificado el poder ver a su madre por el bien de la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, y el de su hermana.  
  
Si, reconoció que la noticia de que Touya y yukito se amaban lo había tomado por sorpresa a tal punto que en un comienzo casi se había opuesto, pero comprendiendo mas tarde que su hijo había encontrado en su pequeño acompañante lo que nadie mas le podía ofrecerle y el brillo de alegría en los ojos de su hijo se lo demostraba siempre.  
  
Pero ahora su corazón perdido la ultima veta de alegría, primero su esposa, ahora perdía a su hijo. Lo único que lo consolaba era el pensar que su muchacho se encontraba junto a su madre y que junto a ella tendría un nuevo comienzo.  
  
Fujitaka quien se encontraba en su habitación descansando sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, y escucho la suave voz de Touya junto con el aroma de flores de melocotón que le decía:  
  
-tranquilo papá..... tienes razón....mamá ha venido a buscarme-susurro la voz-no estoy solo y tu tampoco,...tienes a Sakura y a Yukito, por favor papa cuídalos,.... no llores por mi como no lo hiciste por mamá,... te quiero....Adiós- la voz luego de esto se desvaneció junto con el aroma a las flores.  
  
Fujitaka no puedo evitar el derramar algunas lagrimas a pesar del pedido de su hijo, pero su corazón se tranquilizo al saber que tenia razón y que su madre no lo había dejado solo y en estos momentos lo acompañaba.  
  
Sakura y Yukito por otra parte se estaban en la sala en donde se encontraba velando el cuerpo de Touya, sintiendo de repente un escalofrió junto con el aroma de las flores de melocotón y la hermosa voz del moreno:  
  
-mounstro.... no llores, sonríe por favor, la sonrisa queda mejor en ti que las lagrimas...así, por favor nunca llores por mi, mamá esta conmigo, y tu tienes a papá y a Yukito,...por favor mounstro cuidalos si?; y se feliz Sakura, siempre se Feliz-Sakura se abrazo a si misma utilizando todas sus fuerzas para cumplir con uno de los pedidos de su hermano, no llorar, tarea que le estaba resultando casi imposible.  
  
La voz ahora se dirigió a Yukito cuyos hermosos ojos color ámbar estaban nublados y rojos de tanto llorar y ahora mas después de lo que había oído, cuando sintió el aroma de las flores que se hacia mas fuerte cerca suyo:  
  
-Yuki... mi amor, te amo mas de lo que jamás imagine que podría hacer, tu lo hiciste posible, mi amor, tu hiciste posible que yo amara otra vez, pero tienes que seguir con tu vida, mi hermoso conejo, por favor, esto no fue tu culpa ni la de Sakura, yo les agradezco el haber estado conmigo y el haber hecho mi vida feliz, así que Yuki, vive, vive a pleno, y recuerda, mi corazón siempre estará contigo-la voz junto con aroma de las flores desapareció luego de esto, y yukito quiso morir ante la cruel realidad de que esa era la ultima vez que escucharía la voz de su amado.  
  
Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, es te fic promete ser algo largo, ya que muchas cosas van a suceder de ahora en adelante, espero que la historia les vaya gustando, por favor si es así o si o les gusta agradecería saber sus opiniones, por favor si quieren escribirme pueden hacerlo a milharukun@yahoo.com o a sil_mdq@hotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos!!!!! 


	2. La vida sigue?

Muy bien al igual que con reveldia aca les traigo el capitulo dos de mi historia, les informa que va a tener algo de lemom pero todavia es muy pronto como veran asi que un poquito de paciencia para que la historia vaya dando a conocer los hechos si???  
  
Please comentarios!!!!!!!!!!!! milharukun@yahoo.com o sil_mdq@hotmail.com vamos no sean asi!!!!  
  
Nos vemos!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 2  
  
LA VIDA SIGUE?  
  
Ya han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Touya, Sakura nunca volvió a ser la misma, nunca imagino que podría extrañar tanto a Touya, el encontrarse con el en las mañanas, diciéndole:  
-el moustro se atrasó otra vez_  
  
o el sentir su presencia cerca con sus modales silenciosos pero que ella sabia muy bien lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y lo mucho que la quería; ya no practicaba magia, había sellado sus Sakura Cards en el libro y nuca los volvió a utilizar auque nunca saco la llave del sello de su cuello era lo menos que le debía a las cartas.  
  
Yukito, se había mudado a lo de los Kinomoto y ocupaba la habitación de Touya, no cambio nada en ella, es mas parecía que Touya seguía viviendo allí, hasta su ropa se mantenia en su lugar; respecto a su carácter, ya no era el Yukito alegre que todos conocían, ya no sonreia tanto, ni era tan sociable como en otros tiempos, seguía siendo amable con todos, pero ahora tenia algunos matices en su carácter que eran mas propios de Touya que de el.  
  
Por otro lado ahora si formaba parte de un club, en la universidad se había inscripto ene l club de fútbol; había recibido muchas declaraciones como siempre ya que era muy popular en la universidad por su belleza e inteligencia, pero nunca acepto ninguna, ya que le parecía inconcebible el estar enamorado de otra persona que no fuera Touya.  
  
Durante las noches recostado en su cama en donde tantas otras la había compartido con su amor, no podía dejar de recordar, los brazos de su koi rodeando su ser, haciendo del amor una poesía como la mas hermosas de las manifestaciones de sus almas unidas en un solo ser; solo el sabia lo romántico y salvaje que Touya podía ser, lo dulce de su risa cuando era sincera y no llevaba puesta esa mascara que reflejaba al exterior un muchacho frió, solo cuando estaban solos, eran ellos y solo ellos, para Touya no existía mas que Yukito y para Yukito o existía nadie mas que Touya.  
  
Como extrañaba su presencia, su voz, era increíble el sentimiento de vacío que sentía por dentro, siendo lo único que lo mantenía en este mundo Sakura su ama; ni cuando Clow había muerto sintió lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, morir día a día, si eso era, pero ahora Yue y Yukito eran uno solo, ironía la del destino fue la de hacer que sucediera con la muerte de Touya, ese amor tan fuerte hacia los dos puedo hacerlo realidad y desgraciadamente el no puedo estar presente para disfrutar esta nueva unión.  
  
***Donde estaría Touya?...estaria bien?....después de Todo Nadeshiko venia muy seguido a visitarlos, pero siempre sola, y cuando alguno de ellos le preguntaba por Touya ella siempre evadia por completo el tema,...... o dios querido que Touya es bien!!!!*** suplicaba internamente el conejo recostado en su habitación. 


	3. Poema de amor

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo de Ángeles, creo que son algo cortitos, pero la razon es que este fic lo comencé en la clase de filosofía de la facu, ya verán cuan divertida era no? Ajajajaja  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews,  
  
Por cierto Kotorimoon, la trama no es tan angst pero se que al principio me quedo depre, pero ya veras que podrás leerlo sin quedar triste ( del todo ajajaj)  
  
Loreto W, las buenas intenciones no siempre bastan no? Ajajajajaja espero que la historia te siga gustando  
  
Ya saben para quejas dudas comentarios a Milharukun@yahoo.com, si quieren que hablemos por el msm a sil_mdq@hotmail.com  
  
Ahora si , no los molesto mas y a leer  
  
ANGELES  
Capitulo 3  
  
Un poema de amor  
  
Como el año pasado, Sakura y su padre, junto con Yukito, Eriol y sus guardianes ( que habían decidido quedarse en Tomoeda por un tiempo indeterminado), se preparaban para ir al cementerio, por el aniversario de la muerte de Touya, a pesar de que todos medianamente habían continuado con sus vidas luego de una perdía de esa magnitud , y aunque estuvieran ocupados, ya sea Yukito en la facultad de medicina, Sakura en secundaria, y Fujitaka como curador del museo de la ciudad de Tomoeda, nada nunca les impedía, el dejar todas sus quehaceres para reunirse aunque sea unos momentos en el cementerio, cuando fechas como los cumpleaños, etc, se presentaban, y este día no iba a ser diferente.  
  
Ya en el cementerio, Fujitaka, Sakura y Yukito acomodaron de manera que quedaran perfectas las flores de Duraznero, flores favoritas de Touya desde siempre, frente a una lapida que decía:  
" A LA MEMORIA DE TOUTA KINOMOTO  
QUERIDO HIJO, HEMANO, Y AMADO AMIGO"  
  
Después de que todos guardaran silencio por unos momentos cada uno dedicándoles una oración silencio, y estando a punto de marcharse, yukito les pidió que lo esperasen ya que quería leerle algo a Touya, así que los demás solo se alejaron un poco del muchacho para darle cierta privacidad y al mismo tiempo estar cerca suyo para apoyarlo en esto que sabían era realmente difícil para él.  
  
Yukito saco una hoja del bolsillo interior derecho de su chaqueta , y tomando aire comenzó a leer en voz baja:  
  
Me tomo un café con tu ausencia,  
  
Y le enciendo un cigarro a la nostalgia,  
  
Le doy un beso en el cuello, a tu espacio....vacío  
  
Me juego un ajedrez con tu historia,  
  
Y le rasco la espalda a la memoria  
  
Seduciendo al par de zapatos azules que olvidaste  
  
Y charlo de política,  
  
Con tu cepillo de dientes  
  
Con mi sotana analítica,  
  
Como cuando te arrepientes,  
  
Realmente no estoy tan solo,  
  
Quien te dijo que te fuiste  
  
Si aun te encuentro cocinando  
  
Algún recuerdo en la cocina  
  
O en la sombra que dibuja la cortina  
  
Realmente no estoy tan solo  
  
Quien te dijo que te fuiste  
  
Si uno no esta con el cuerpo  
  
Si no donde mas lo extrañan  
  
Y aquí se te extraña tanto  
  
Tu sigues aquí...  
  
Sin ti...  
  
Conmigo...  
  
Quien esta contigo,  
  
Si ni siquiera estas tu.  
  
EL muchacho de cabello ceniza termino de decir las ultimas líneas, con gruesas lagrimas recorriendo sus pálidas mejillas y nublando con una sombra de tristeza y nostalgia sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, que ya no tenían los lentes que tanto lo caracterizaba debido a que desde hacia un año utilizaba lentes de contacto, mostrando ahora si en su totalidad su hermosa pero triste mirada a todos.  
  
El poema es un fragmente de una canción de Ricardo Arjona (perdón pero no me acuerdo como se llama) 


	4. TE VEO PEROERES TU?

ANEGELES  
  
TouyaxYukitoxYue  
  
Por: MILHARU  
  
CAPITULO IV  
  
SORPRESAS  
  
De repente y como sin el cielo acompañara el dolor de los allí presentes, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse por completo, mientras que las únicas luces que podían observarse eran la de los relámpagos que parecían querer partir el cielo en su rápido camino por el mismo.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos el fantasma de Nadeshico apareció:  
  
-Mamá, que haces aquí?- Pregunto asombrada la card captor al notar la presencia de su querida madre  
  
-escuchen por favor-Nadeshico pareció ignorar a su hija y prosiguió- yo no debería estar aquí, pero tenia que advertirles, por favor no deben usar magia- y dirigiéndose a la reencarnación del mago Clow- Clow debes sellar a tus guardianes bajo sus formas falsas, RAPIDO!!!-finalizo la mujer con un semblante que denotaba completo pánico.  
  
-Pero..-Eriol no pudo terminar su frase debido a que de pronto vieron aparecer frente a ellos, y previniendo de enormes gritas en la tierra que los hicieron estremecer hasta el punto de casi perder el equilibrio, a hombres con alas negras en forma de demonios, tenían a su alrededor tal aura maligna que hacían que los sentidos de la card captor y sus compañeros fueran embriagados mareándolos levemente.  
  
Los 5 demonios formaron un circulo sobre el grupo que se encontraba en el cementerio.  
  
-ahh pero que tenemos aquí?-exclamo uno de los demonios, cuyo rostro deforme daba una sensación de asco mezclado con temor, mientras que una de sus alas estaba muy maltrecha, y su cabello cortado desprolijamente en mechas de diferente tamaño y si bien era negro parecía descolorido y amarillento en algunos lados.  
  
-Gracias a ti, mujer-exclamo ahora otro de los demonios, quien tenia deformidades en sus extremidades, al igual que sus alas maltrechas, y la misma característica de sus cabellos que el anterior demonio-pudimos llegar hasta aquí-finalizo despectivamente  
  
-si es verdad, sin ti no hubiéramos podido llegar nunca, fuiste como un faro ajajajajajaj  
  
-un faro hasta la tierra y hasta ellos, magia joven y buena, mejor imposible, vedad hermanos?-el que hablaba ahora era el mas pequeño de ellos que no le llegaba a los demás a la cintura, y era tan deforme como los demás.  
  
Mientras los demás hermanos se divertían entre ellos, el 5º habia bajado hasta la tierra tomando a Nadeshico de los cabellos para luego levantarla en el aire, haciendo con ello que la mujer gimiera de dolor.  
  
-DEJALA!!!!-grito Sakura fuera de si  
  
-por que habría de hacerlo, niñita estúpida?, que harás al respecto si no lo hago???-contesto el demonio pasándole a Nadeshico a otro de los hermanos que se había acercado, mientras este se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello dela mujer con una daga que había hecho aparecer de la nada en su palma.  
  
Sakura por primera vez en años saco las Sakura cards y la llave del sello, comenzando su conjuro:  
  
****LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA  
MUESTRA TU VERDADERO PODER A SAKURA  
QUIEN ACEPTO ESTA MISIÓN CONTIGO  
  
RELEASE!!!!!!!!***  
  
Haciendo con ello parecer su báculo, y tomando amenazadoramente sus cartas, por su parte Yukito había dado paso a su verdadera forma para proteger así mejor a su ama.  
  
-Vaya, vaya, pero si la magia es mejor de lo que pensábamos, ah jajajajajaja, comenzaremos por la mujer y luego acabaremos con los pequeños, y nos quedaremos con esta energía-sentencio el demonio que tenia a Nadeshico por los cabellos  
  
-NOOOOO!!!!!!!, déjalos por favor, tómame a mi!!!!-suplico la mujer cautiva  
  
-si, claro que te tomaremos, pero también a los pequ....-  
  
-DIOS DEL FUERGO VEN A MIIIIII!!!!-interrumpió Shaoran arrojando uno de sus mas poderosos hechizos  
  
Pero el demonio lo esquivo sin dificultad desapareciendo por un instante para luego reaparecer detrás del niño chino y lastimándolo gravemente con un ataque de dagas de luz, antes de que Sakura o alguien pudiera defenderlo  
  
-SHAORAN NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!, VIENTO, AGUA, TIERRA, FUEGO, BRÍNDENME SUS PODERES, DETÉNGANLOS!!!!!!!-  
  
-por favor niña ajajajajjaja- reía burlonamente el demonio mientras que sin molestarse en esquivar los ataques de las cartas dejaba simplemente que lo traspasaran, para luego atacarla rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa Kerberos había saltado en su defensa en el momento en que el ataque llegaba a su ama y este traspaso su escudo de poder haciendo que cayera herido a sus pies.  
  
La card captor lloraba de rodillas frente a Kerberos mientras Yue ya había tomado posición frente a ella dejando a Fujitaka bien resguardado en su escudo.  
  
-eso fue todo??-pregunto otro de los demonios con sorna  
  
-Claro que no-sonrió como respuesta Eriol, sosteniendo su báculo de forma de estrella entre sus manos mientras que Rubimoom y spinel sun lo defendían colocándose delante de su maestro  
  
Eriol lanzo un hechizo muy poderoso, el mas poderoso que había utilizado desde su reencarnación, pero para su sorpresa, el demonio no lo esquivo, sino que absorbió el poder del mismo, y rápidamente contraatacó paralizando en el suelo a Eriol y a sus guardianes, los demonios volvieron a reagruparse, después de que soltaron una adolorida Nadeshico que no golpeo duramente el en suelo ya que Yue la atrapo antes; una vez que los demonio rodearon nuevamente a los jóvenes magos, se prepararon para lanzarles el ataque final, reuniendo energía, y cuando estaban por arrojarla, el cielo se ilumino de manera absoluta con una luz que variaba en tonos blancos y amarillos, y siendo realmente cálida, contrastando totalmente con el cielo frió y oscuro que había reinado hasta hacia instantes, y mientras el cielo era cubierto por esta magnifica luz una voz calma pero autoritaria, y ciertamente conocida por algunos de los presentes se escucho.  
  
-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí-comenzó la voz deteniendo en seco el ataque de los demonios-fueron juzgados y condenados, vuelvan al inframundo, AHORA!!!!-finalizo la conocida voz  
  
-Vamos- tembló el mas pequeño de los demonios- aprovechemos ahora o nos hará desaparecer  
  
-cállate- aulló el mayor delos hermanos-por lo que veo es uno solo podremos contra el-  
  
-HE DICHO QUE VUELVA AL INFRAMUNDO!!!-la voz conservaba la calma pero su tono se volvió mas autoritario-no pueden contaminar al mundo de los humanos con su presencia, por orden del señor si no vuelven estoy autorizado a eliminarlos para siempre.  
  
Luego de que las palabras fueron dichas la luz se hizo mas intensa por unos instantes, para luego bajar considerablemente de intensidad haciendo con esto que los allí presentes pudieran observar ahora la figura de un muchacho alto de hermosa facciones que parecían cinceladas, que remataban con unos increíbles ojos oscuros y naris recta, cutis perfecto, vestido con una hermosa armadura de plata con adornos de hojas de oro, la parte del peto de la misma era hasta la cintura, sin mangas, desde la cintura , salía una armadura en forma de falda corta ( al estilo Saint Seiya) plateada también y con los mismos adornos en oro, mientras que de su espalda grades alas blancas cual nieve recién caída, se extendían casi dos metros hacia cada lado, dándole una presencia realmente intimidadora pero a la vez poseedora de una belleza fuera de este mundo.  
  
-Touya?-fue lo único que Yue pudo decir en su estado de gran sorpresa  
  
Como que tarde un poquito no?? Ajajaja gomen nasai es que la facu me tiene a full, ya voy a ir actualizando mis fics de Sakura y el de Yugi ajajajajajajaja  
  
Please déjenme reviews para saber como voy si?? Háganme feliz que no les cuesta nada  
  
Sil_mdq@hotamil.com (si quieren hablar conmigo por el msm me sentiré halagada o si no pueden escribirme a milharukun@yahoo.com  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!!!! 


	5. CAPITULO 5

ANGELES  
  
TOUYA X YUKITO X YUE  
  
MILHARU  
  
CAPITULO V  
  
TE VEO PERO....... ERES TU?  
  
Los presentes quedaron petrificados de la impresión ante la vista majestuosa del ángel allí presente, Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente mientras que se llevaba ambas manos hacia su boca; Fujitaka y Eriol tampoco podían creerlo, allí estaba después de tanto tiempo la persona a la que hoy habían venido a recordar su muerte, y se lo veía mejor que nunca, pero Yue sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho, ya que desde su aparición el hermoso ángel no había siquiera girado su rostro a verlos.  
  
-TOUYA- grito una vez mas Yue sobresaltando a todos que permanecían inmersos en sus pensamientos al escucharlo exclamar el nombre de Touya de esa manera tan poco normal en el habitual inexpresivo guardián de la luna.  
  
-No Yue- Nadeshico se acercó como pudo a la alta figura del guardián- no lo es realmente, aunque el es mi hijo, ya no posee los recuerdos de su vida como mortal en la tierra, ahora pertenece a una categoría mas alta de la que tenemos todos los presentes aquí- finalizo la pobre mujer mirando con compasión el rostro totalmente desfigurado ante las emociones encontradas de Yue.  
  
*** el ya no me recuerda, el esta aquí después de tanto tiempo, de tantas noches, de tanta soledad, por fin esta aquí, por fin el cielo escucho mis plegarias, y el no me recuerda, no me recuerda, no sabe que yo lo amo mas que a mi mismo y que....el me ama noooo...***pensaba desconsolado Yue.  
  
Y tenia que ser así, ninguna lógica le decia que lo que la madre de Touya acaba de decir era mentira, ya que las acciones indiferentes del muchacho se lo confirmaba, Yue simplemente cayó de rodillas desolado mientras que su cabello suelto debido a los ataques cayo como una cortina de seda lila sobre su rostro, no podía seguir viendo a la persona mas importante de su vida cuando este ni lo recordaba.  
  
No muy lejos de allí los demonios seguían deliberando acerca de los pasos a tomar.  
  
-Por favor- repitió el menor de los demonios- por lo que mas quieras vámonos, nos hará desaparecer!!!!!  
  
-NO!-fue otra vez la respuesta del líder-obsérvenlo es solo un muchachito, nos consideran tan poca cosa que nos han enviado a un simple niño para eliminarnos – termino el demonio realmente enfadado.  
  
-será un niño pero debe ser especial, ya que su rango es de los mas altos-a bogo inútilmente de nuevo el menor de ellos.  
  
-No lo volveré a repetir vuel....  
  
-pues creo que te costara un poco hecharnos de aquí, haber dinos-continuo mientras que 4 de los demonios se acercaban peligrosamente a el grupo de Sakura –vas a sacrificarlos a ellos solo por atraparnos?-sonrió sarcásticamente el demonio.  
  
-Claro que no,... pero...están seguros de que quieren enfrentarse a mi?.-el hermoso ángel aprovechaba el natural miedo que sentían los demás demonios hacia el- saben bien que no pueden vencerme, así que, vamos!, lárguense de aquí!-  
  
-NUNCA!!! NUNCA!!!! VOLVEREMOS ALLI ABAJO!!!!!!!-exclamo exacerbado el líder demonio, mientras se lanzaba junto a sus hermanos hacia Touya, y tomando antes por el cuello a una desprevenida Sakura quien se convirtió en el escudo de los malvados seres.  
  
-Es inútil-respondió Touya mientras que con un golpe de su poder liberaba a la niña y la depositaba suavemente en el suelo sin siquiera tocarla.  
  
Pero en el momento en que solo por unos segundos bajaba su guardia para salvar a la niña, los cuatro demonios ya recuperados volvieron a atacar a Touya este nuevamente utilizó su poder desapareciéndolos como si nada, mientras que por detrás suyo el 5º demonio que había desaparecido se abalanzó silenciosamente hacia Touya mientras que en mano derecha hacia un profundo corte de donde sendos chorros de sangre tan negra como sus alas brotaba, y por primera y única vez tocando al inmaculado ángel forcejeando tan solo unos instantes antes de que Touya desplegara una gran onda de poder que hizo desaparecer al demonio instantáneamente, pero justo en ese instante una solitaria gota de la sangre del demonio se introdujo dentro de la boca del ángel.  
  
-Si yo me voy....- articulo débilmente el demonio - tu te iras conmigo- finalizo el demonio antes de desaparecer completamente.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos Touya cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras que su hermosa armadura desaparecía en un montón de alas blancas que despedían centellas doradas mientras caían al suelo y Touya solo quedaba vestido con una simple falda corta amarrada a su cintura y con su hermoso y tonificado torso de piel morena a la vista de todos, mientras que las ultimas alas que caían se transformaban en una brillante tiara dorada que se colocaba en la frente del ángel.  
  
Mientras el muchacho con sus manos en su garganta parecía al borde de un colapso, sus alas parecían no funcionar muy bien , y permanecían caídas a un costado como si no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para moverlas siquiera; nadie entendía que estaba pasando.  
  
-TOUYA NOOOOOOOO-grito Nadeshico mientras corría junto a Yue hacia el muchacho, que ya había caído aparentemente inconsciente.  
  
Bien acá estamos otra vez ajajajaj, gracias por los Reviews, no saben como ,me gustan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno espero que la historia les siga gustado, si es así o simplemente no ya saben a donde escribirme ajajaajjajajajaja  
  
Sil_mdq@hotmail.com (si quieren agregarme al msm y asi hablamos pueden hacerlo ;) )  
  
milharukun@yahoo.com  
  
ahora si nos vemos!!!!! 


	6. CAPITULO 6

ANGELES  
  
TOUYA X YUKITO X YUE  
  
MILHARU  
  
U JE JE!!!!! Mas vale tarde que nunca dicen???? He aquí una vez mas, les cuento que estoy a full con la facu por lo que me ha costado horrores seguir con todas mis historias, pero ahora tratare de actualizarlas a todas, les cuento pero creo que lo saben que si quieren saber cuando actualizo deben marcar la ultima opción en las casillas donde marcan siempre para dejar reviews si??, pero deben estar registrados para hacerlo.  
  
Bueno tengo que agradecer a todos por leer mi pequeña historia que mi mente retorcida he elaborado, o mejor dicho que en eso esta ajajajajaja, y muchas gracias por hacerme saber que la están leyendo y mucho mas importante que les va gustando.  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahora si no molesto mas y a leer!!!!!!!  
  
CAPITULO VI  
  
-Pero que le ha pasado?-preguntaba sumamente preocupado Yue volando al lado del espíritu de la hermosa mujer  
  
-H a sido contaminado, corrupto, la sangre de estos seres es como veneno para los Ángeles- respondió llorosa la mujer cuando ambos llegaron al lado del hermoso muchacho moreno tendido en el suelo.  
  
Los allí presente aun no podían salir de su asombro, no solo por la aparición de esos demonios y de Touya, sino porque el muchacho se veía realmente mal, y no querían creer que lo fueran a perder de nuevo.  
  
-Touya,... mi amor...despierta....por favor- suplicaba Yue, su voz temblorosa por la cantidad de emociones encontradas, por ver a su amor así, primero imponente en esa forma celestial de un hermoso ser enviado por el cielo , ahora hundido en la oscuridad de la muerte que quería llevarlo otra vez de su lado, todas estas emociones agolpadas en su pecho hicieron que su voz saliera como un susurro entrecortado, mientras que arrodillado colocaba tiernamente el cuerpo del hermoso muchacho en su regazo.  
  
De repente, el cielo se iluminó completamente, de manera celestial, acogedora aun mas brillante que la que lo iluminó cuando Touya apareció, y una hermosa voz , armoniosa, tranquila, que traía consigo paz y que emanaba aun si conocer a su dueño una sabiduría absoluta:  
  
-Touya .....despierta mi ángel- la luz del cielo concentro unos rayos de luz en el cuerpo del muchacho, iluminándolo cálidamente.  
  
Touya débilmente abrió sus ojos  
  
-mi señor- logro pronunciar, su voz gastada, bajita y aun así totalmente dulcificada, extrañando de sobremanera al ser mágico que sostenía con tanto amor el cuerpo del moreno muchacho.  
  
-mi señor-volvió a pronunciar-te...tengo que volver....  
  
-no...no..mi pequeño, no puedes volver aquí, has sido corrupto por la sangre de esos seres, yo te he salvado, pero no podrás volver hasta que se te ordene lo contrario, no puedes volver aquí – finalizo la voz que ahora tenia matices tristes.  
  
-NOOO,... NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!!!!, QUE HARE AQUÍ?....QUE HARE SIN TI!!!!!, YO HE CUMPLIDO!!!!!, YO HE CUMPLIDO!!!!-grito de repente Touya escapando de los brazos de Yue, y extendiendo trabajosamente sus alas, emprendió vuelo hacia el cielo, hacia el preciso lugar de donde la voz provenía y de donde el mismo minutos antes había aparecido  
  
-No!..Touya- el tono tranquilo de la voz que hasta el momento la había teñido, ahora era reemplazado por una gran preocupación- la orden fue dada. Mi niño, si insistes en regresar aquí el sistema de defensa se activara y te atacará- continuó la voz cuya preocupación era cada vez mas evidente.  
  
Pero ignorando la advertencia, Touya continuó su vuelo, y para sorpresa de todos los alli presente la hermosa luz que iluminaba el cielo, cambioi drásticamente a un rojizo sangre saliendo de entre las nubes numeroso ases de luz que dieron por completo en el cuerpo del angel que nada pudo hacer para evitarlos debido a su debilidad y a su sorpresa.  
  
Sus las no resistieron el tremendo poder de los ases de luz rojos, traspasándolas en varios lugares, al igual que a su cuerpo maltrecho ya por el poder de los espíritus negros, ahora se sumaba múltiples heridas debido a los mismo rayos que habían lastimado sus alas, haciendo que el hermoso muchacho desfalleciera en el aire precipitándose rápidamente hacia el suelo, hacia una muerte segura, hacia la lejanía de esa persona de la cual su deseo mas fuerte era la nunca separarse de su lado, siendo ahora demasiado tarde, con todos esos pensamientos el hermoso ángel se preparaba para la muerte mientras que su vista nublada lo único que podía enfocar vagamente era el lugar al que ahora ya no volvería......el cielo.  
  
Sin que nadie se diera cuenta debido a la velocidad con la que realizo sus movimientos, Yue intercepto una vez mas a Touya tomándolo protectoramente en sus brazos, y llevándolo a la seguridad del suelo, mientras no dejaba de observar el rostro de su amor que aunque estaba sin sentido reflejaba un gran dolor, angustia y que no eran precisamente por las heridas graves que su cuerpo y alas tenían, sino por algo mas , que hizo que el ser mágico sintiera algo extraño en su corazón, solo esperaba que sus sospechas no fueran a corroborarse, lo deseaba intensamente. 


	7. CAPITULO 7

ANGELES  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
Touya x Yukito x Yue  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
Hola!!!!!!!! Una vez mas aquí!!!!!!!, son como la una de la mañana y me inspire así que no quise desaprovecharlo ( I know if the cap is suck you'll tell me ok?), bueno a partir de ahora se van a ir sabiendo que paso con mi Touya, perdon con Touya, pero con respecto a la guerra van a tener que esperar, poquito a poquito se va a desatar, lo que mucho me temo es que este fic tiene para largo, así que espero actualizarlo rápido, como mi fic Rebeldía se acabo iba a comenzar el otro pero no porque tardo mucho en actualizar así que terminare este y el de yu gi para luego comenzar los otros dos que tengo en mente, bueno me dejo de tonterías y espero que lo disfruten  
  
Pd dejen algun Review please  
  
Ah si quieren hablar conmigo o algo pueden hacerlo silmdqhotmail.com o a milharukunyahoo.com  
  
Besos!!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 7  
  
Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, acerca de que Eriol, sus guardianes y Shaoran acompañasen a Tomoyo a su casa, Sakura su padre, Yue quien llevaba en brazos al hermoso ángel caído del cielo y Nadeshiko fueron al hogar Kinomoto en donde mas tarde serian alcanzados por los demás, habían muchas cosas que explicar, y la única que por ahora parecía tener las respuestas era la madre de los jóvenes Kinomoto.  
  
Algunas horas mas tarde, Touya se encontraba recostado en su antigua habitación, y su ala derecha, al igual que sus piernas y brazos estaban vendados, el ángel se encontraba cariñosamente arropado y cuidado por un realmente preocupado Yukito, quien a la vez estaba maravillado por la vista que tenia enfrente.  
  
Touya estaba tan o mas hermoso de lo que recordaba, porque muchas noches había llorado en la soledad de esta habitación al no poder recordar como se sentian las caricias de Touya en su cuerpo, o como era el sonido de su voz al llamarlo, o al escucharlo platicar con algún miembro de su familia, o como eran sus manos o cada detalle de sus hermosos ojos azules que tanto le había enorgullecido alguna vez el saber que nadie mas conocía cada minúsculo de talle de ellos, detalles que ni su propio dueño podía conocer.  
  
Pero el tiempo impiadoso había hecho que esos importantes recuerdos escaparan de su memoria como arena que se escapa entre los dedos, y su alma se rompia cada vez mas cuando perdía mas detalles de Touya, y justo entonces.....  
  
Justo cuando ya no tenia mas esperanza, cuando ya se había resignado a que lo único que podía recordar de Touya eran esas imágenes que tenia en su cabeza, nunca tan fieles como el quisiera, las incontables fotos, y las historias que junto a Sakura solían pasarse tarde enteras contándolas , a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho incontables veces, eran lo único que le había quedado de Touya.  
  
Yukito se sento al lado de Touya:  
  
Esto solo puede ser obra del destino, solo eso puede ser, el destino que quiere volver a unirnos, o por Dios eso es!!!!, pero si es así?, porque no recuerda nada??, que es esa categoría a la que Touya pertenece???, puede alguien tener el derecho de hacer que olviode a todos lo que el ama???, ya no se, ya no quiero saber, lo único que me importa es que el esta aquí otra vez conmigo y esta vez nada ni nadie podrá quitarlo de mi lado, aunque esta vez tenga que irme yo en su lugar pero....  
  
aquí hay algo raro, algo que no quiero creer, porque vi su rostro y escuche su voz al dirigirse a esa hermosa voz, que no puedo dejar de escuchar en mi mente, es increíble el poder que sentí sin siquiera percibir su presencia, pero eso no es lo extraño, sino los sentimientos que también pude percibir de esa voz para con Touya, y se que el también los tiene hacia esa persona.  
  
El solo pensar que el tiene a otra persona hace que me enferme de los celos, y esto es nuevo en mi, porque no sabia que mi corazón y mi mente pudieran contener tremendo sentimiento, yo se que Touya tenia celos, y muy grandes hacia Clow, y aunque le dije mil veces que el ya no significaba nada para mi, y que el nunca me dijo nada, siempre supe que seguía temiendo en lo mas profundo de su ser el que yo todavía siguiera sintiendo algo hacia su reencarnación, lo que ahora entiendo es como en realidad se había sentido, porque se que algo entre ellos paso o pasa, mi corazón esta seguro de ello.  
  
Lo que no entiendo, es que si percibí lo que no quisiera haber percibido entre ellos, es porque lo trajo a la tierra?, porque de nuevo a mi lado?, porque le debo enseñar , lo que es el amor si Touya ya lo sabe?, y porque debo de hacerlo yo?, como yo se lo que es sufrir por amor, acaso no lo ama???, pero si yo sentí lo contrario, yo percibí los sentimientos puros e intensos, tan intensos como los míos.  
  
Será que no quiere aceptarlo? ,a Touya? Quien no lo aceptaría?, quien no caería completamente enamorado ante su presencia, ante su aura tan fuerte, ante su mirada profunda que hace que uno quede sin aliento ante la noción de que cuando observas detalladamente sus ojos puedes ver su alma, hermosa limpia, gentil. Ante esos gestos y modales tan típicos de el , con su compleja forma de ser que demuestra lo que ha sufrido y como ha sabido sobrellevarlo, y no quiere aceptarlo?  
  
Realmente no puedo decir que soy tan noble como todos piensan y no me alegrara saberlo, me alegra y mucho, pero pienso en el, porque dormido profundamente como esta, con el ceño de su hermoso rostro fruncido se que debe estar pensado en el, que debe ansiar llegar a su lado, no se porque pero lo se o.....  
  
O si lo se!, por eso fue! Por eso lo envio!,porque no esta seguro, yo sabia!, no se como será eso de que le han borrado la memoria, no se en donde ha estado, ni con quienes, pero lo que siempre sabré es que el corazón no puede ser borrado, eso es!!! Mi oportunidad, la oportunidad que he pedido por años, eso debe ser, debajo de todo debe recordarme!, esto es una prueba, es mi prueba, y no voy a fallarla, voy a hacer que me recuerde, que me ame, como se que ama, tengo que lograrlo, porque la vida no nos dará otra chance, no la necesito, el esta aquí, ahora, el recordara.  
  
Pero si tengo que enseñarle, quiere decir que Touya lo ama, y mucho me temo que aunque no es completamente igual, en algo se parece al amor que yo tenia hacia Clow, y si es así mi niño va a sufrir, y eso es algo que yo no quiero, porque se lo mucho que me dolió a mi y en lo que me convirtió, cuanto tardo Touya en hacer que sonriera, en que aceptara que lo amaba y que el amar estaba bien, que no siempre era doloroso, no quiero!!!!  
  
No quiero que Touya pase por eso!!!!, porque es doloroso, y nunca mas quiero ver una sombra de dolor en su rostro como la que vi esta tarde en el cementerio cuando le dijo que no podía volver al cielo con el, no quiero que sufra porque hace que mi corazón sufra con el de el al recordar mi propio dolor, pero que puedo hacer??  
  
Estoy en un dilema, estoy en la oscuridad, pero de algo estoy seguro, aunque me muera de dolor ante su perdida, aunque mi interior me grite por tenerlo, y retenerlo a mi lado, no puedo ser tan egoísta en elegir mi felicidad a la de el, nunca, el será feliz, sea a mi lado o no, y aunque este pensamiento destroce aun mas mi alma, lo voy a cumplir yo....  
  
Los pensamientos de Yukito fueron interrumpidos por la dulce voz de Sakura que le anunciaba que Shaoran y Eriol habían llegado, el conejo deposito un dulce beso en la frente del ángel dormido y le dejo descansar a solas.  
  
Una vez en la sala de la Residencia Kinomoto, todos los presentes rodearon a Nadeshico, a la espera de una explicación, sobre Touya, sobre el cielo, sobre la guerra que se estaba desatando allí.  
  
-Comenzare por decirles que no se tanto como ustedes piensan sobre la situación-Nadeshico comenzó lentamente mientras observaba la confusión tatuada en los rostros de sus interlocutores.  
  
-no importa mi amor, todo lo que sepas será mejor que nada, por favor continua- solicito Fujitaka con su amabilidad de siempre  
  
-muy bien, como sabrán cuando el cuerpo muere el alma pasa a otra etapa verdad?- la mujer espero a que los demás asintieran- bien, no les puedo decir que pasa con las almas después de eso, pero lo que les puedo decir es que ciertas características especiales que ciertas personas tuvieron en vida hace que puedan conservar sus cuerpos aun en el otro mundo en calidad de Ángeles, cuya misión es la de proteger al mundo mortal e inmortal de los seres que van al inframundo- se detuvo lo suficiente como para que los demás pudieran ir asimilando sus palabras  
  
-y me imagino que Touya-kun reunió lo requisitos, verdad?- inquirió Eriol, con la suspicacia de siempre  
  
-así es, Touya las reunió, y fue tan sobresaliente que paso a una de las categorías mas altas en muy poco tiempo  
  
-claro! dos años es muy poco tiempo mamá- Sakura no entendía muy bien pero algo le sonaba raro  
  
-no mi niña-la fantasma se acerco hacia la pequeña- en el cielo el tiempo pasa de manera diferente al de la tierra, por cada año de la tierra, en el cielo son 10, por lo tanto Touya lleva en el cielo 20 años, pero como ven su apariencia aun es la misma, para ellos a diferencia de mi el tiempo no pasa.  
  
-Pero Nadeshico, que tiene eso que ver con que no nos recuerde?- pregunto Fujitaka acercándose a la madre y la hija  
  
-pues bien , eso yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien, pero por lo que se a todos los ángeles se les quita sus recuerdo de su vida mortal en cuanto son seleccionados y se les asigna un tutor, quien los guiara hasta su destino final, es decir a alguna de las categoría, ya que por lo que se estas están predestinadas desde el momento en que se selecciona a los ángeles.-  
  
-y la voz que escuchamos hace un momento debe ser del tutor de Touya-por primera vez desde que la conversación había comenzado Yukito intervino, una seriedad antes difícilmente vista en el ahora cubría su rostro  
  
-Xaniel-fue la corta respuesta de Nadeshico  
  
-Xaniel  
  
-el fue quien estuvo al lado de Touya estos 20 años Yukito, y sobre lo que estas pensando, déjame decirte que es verdad-continuo apenada la mujer-mi niño lo esta, y Xaniel también  
  
-no entiendo nada- como siempre Sakura no comprendió las implicaciones de las palabras de su madre, pero a juzgar por los rostros de los demás, o lo sabían o algo sospechaban.  
  
-lo que tu madre quiere decir, pequeña Sakura, es que Touya y su tutor se aman-aunque la voz de Yukito era la de siempre un profundo tono de tristeza la teñia  
  
-No! Mamá, eso no es verdad, Touya ama a Yukito, siempre lo hará-la niña no pudo reprimir sus lagrimas  
  
-los sentimientos cambian pequeña Sakura-Yukito con un hilo de voz trato de consolar a la niña aunque el mismo casi estaba al borde de las lagrimas, todo lo que había imaginado estaba resultando cierto.  
  
-Yo no creo que sea tan así- la pausada voz de Eriol llamo la atención de todos  
  
-es verdad, joven reencarnación de Clow..... 


	8. CAPITULO 8

ANGELES  
  
CAPITULO 8  
  
Por MILHARU  
  
Touya x Yukito x Yue  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
Hola!!!! Bueno estoy tratando de ponerme al día con los fics, y los de Sakura son con los que voy mas atrasada, así que tratare de ponerme al corriente mas seguido, acá otro cap de Ángeles, como verán, por lo que veo este fic va a ser uno de los mas largos que voy a hacer, asi que paciencia please.  
  
Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han escrito porque me han animado mucho!!!! Muchas gracias a todas!!!!!!!!  
  
Ya saben para dudas comentarios etc pueden hacerlo o a   
  
Besos!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
YUKITO  
  
Todo lo que supuse era cierto, desgraciadamente para mi Nadeshico confirmo mis temores, y mis conclusiones del porque Xaniel envió a Touya a la tierra, lo traiciono como Clow a mi cuando desde el principio había anticipado el resultado del juicio de las cartas, no quiero imaginar como se sentirá Touya cuando lo descubra, que me figuro que no será en mucho tiempo.  
  
Realmente no pude evitar el tener que retirarme cuando supe lo que necesitaba, para que quedarme?, mejor estoy aquí a su lado, y aquí me quedare hasta que despierte....  
  
Dos días mas tarde, despertó, no se encontraba en el cielo, fácilmente pudo saberlo sin siquiera abrir sus ojos, la decadencia de la naturaleza humana invadía todos sus sentidos perturbándolo enormemente, tenia que tranquilizarse y averiguar en donde se encontraba.  
  
Podia sentir dos presencias humanas cerca de donde se encontraba, pero había una tercera presencia, auqnue en su estado de debilidad no podía estar totalmente seguro de que si trataba de un Ángel también o de algo mas....pero lo extraño que es que no sabia porque pero recordaba de algún lado la sensación de tener esa presencia cerca suyo, era extraño, porque en el cielo no recordaba haber estado en contacto con esta presencia.  
  
Comprobando que sus piernas todavía funcionaran, y con algo de dolor, se puso de pie, lo que observo desde su nueva posición, literalmente lo sorprendió, aunque claro en su angelical rostro no hubo cambio alguno, en el escritorio que estaba junto a la pared cerca de la parte derecha de la cama y que lindaba con la única ventana existía en esa especie de habitación, se encontraban algunas fotos, lo cual no seria extraño sino fuera porque en todas ellas aparecía el en compañía de personas que jamás había visto, en donde se encontraba??  
  
Por lo que pudo deducir sin salir de donde había despertado es que era una casa mortal y que seria de dos plantas puesto que las únicas presencias que se sentían en la casa se encontraban en lo que seria la planta baja de esta, era hora de averiguar si eran amigos o enemigos....  
  
Descendió lentamente las escaleras, elegancia era lo que cada movimiento suyo mostraba al caminar, había desaparecido, no sin dolor, sus alas para mayor comodidad, en ese momento otra sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo, nunca antes había tenido que desaparecer sus alas; al descender completamente de la planta alta pudo observar que en la cocina se encontraban aparentemente desayunando una niña pequeña, y dos hombres, el mayor parecía ser el padre de la pequeña y del otro muchacho que tendría su edad, de tez muy pálida y de enormes ojos color ámbar.  
  
Los ocupantes de la casa tardaron unos instantes en notar que alguien los observaba desde el umbral de la cocina, la primera en notarlo y saltar desde su puesto para lanzarse a los brazos de un asombrado ángel fue Sakura.  
  
-Touya!!!, Despertaste!!! Que alegria!!! Estas bien???- la pequeña estaba realmente exaltada ante la visión de su hermano mayor y estaba encantada del dejo de asombro que podía observar en el rostro casi sin emociones de su amado Touya  
  
Por su parte el ángel estaba realmente asombrado, era la primera vez que tenia contacto con humanos y se suponía que no debía ser así, en la academia había aprendido que no debía dejarse ver por los humanos salvo que fuera absolutamente necesario ya que los humanos solían equivocarse y adorarlos como Dioses, pero nunca nadie le había enseñado que también podrían llegar a ser tratados con tanta.. "Familiaridad"?; cortésmente se arrodillo ante la pequeña y haciendo una pequeña referencia la saludo  
  
-pequeña dama- saludo cortésmente el ángel, Sakura quedo pasmada, realmente había olvidado que Touya no la recordaba, una sombra de tristeza asomo en su rostro, que fue rápidamente ahuyentada por la mano de yukito cuando se poso en su hombro y al girarse se encontro con su sonrisa del pasado, aquella que había sabido tantas veces reconfortarla, aquella que era característica de el cuando Touya estaba todavía con ellos, y el que volviera al rostro de Yukito quería decir que todavía habían esperazas, eso fue mas que suficiente para que Sakura sonriera nuevamente.  
  
El siguiente en acercarse fue Fujitaka, quien saludo al muchacho cortésmente también, y aprovecho para darle algunos detalles de su estadía  
  
-Buenos días Touya- el angel se puso de pie y asintió, Fujitaka prosiguió- puedes ponerte cómodo como si fuera tu casa muchacho, por los pocos detalles que se nos han dado, por el termino de tu estancia en la tierra te quedaras con nosotros...-Fujitaka se detuvo al notar la mirada de determinación conocida en Touya  
  
-Gracias por su hospitalidad, Señor, pero no me quedare en la tierra mas que unas horas, debo volver a mi hogar- aparentemente Touya no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Fujitaka no quiso discutir con el muchacho, ya que sabia que Xaniel estaría observando todo y que haría algo para explicarle a Touya la situación, por el momento Yukito se había acercado a la escena para presentarse, aunque los hechos que sucedieron en esa presentacion realmente nadie los podría haber imaginado.  
  
-Buenos Días- saludo Yukito con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Touya, cuando este de improviso lo tomo delicadamente pero con fuerza de los hombros.  
  
Yukito trago en seco y su corazón latió descontroladamente ante ese movimiento, Touya lo observaba fijamente con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro y precia como si estuviera escaneando su alma en busca de algo, realmente no sabia que estaba pasando, y el asunto se torno aun mas extraño, cuando Touya acerco su rostro al de Yukito, hasta que estuvieron escasos milímetros uno del otro y en esa posición Touya cerro los ojos y unió sus labios a los de Yukito que sin poder creer lo que sucedía se dejo llevar por el contacto que apenas si duro unos instantes, pero los suficientes como para dejar al pobre conejo al borde de un ataque.  
  
El contacto finalizo, Touya aun sostenía a Yukito por los hombros, y este ultimo tenia la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido una maratón, sus esperanzas en lo mas alto, Touya quizás lo había recordado!!!! Eso debía ser, sino porque otro motivo lo habría besado???; aunque sus esperanzas fueron destruidas con la misma facilidad con la que habían sido creadas cuando el ángel finalmente hablo  
  
-tu no eres uno de nosotros-comenzó con voz carente de emociones-tu no eres lo que aparentas, porque te escondes de mi??- y con el termino de la frase levanto su mano izquierda hasta posarla en el rostro de Yukito y al hacerlo este ultimo instantemente cambió a su forma verdadera.  
  
Ahora, y luego de todo lo acontecido, Touya y Yue se encontraban nuevamente... 


	9. CAPITULO 9

ANGELES

CAPITULO 9

POR MILHARU

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

TOUYA/YUKITO/YUE/OC

Tengo que pedir mil disculpas por como he dejado este fic me he tardado una eternidad lo lamento mucho, entre la falta de inspiración, la facultad y mi fic de Yu Gi oh no había podido seguirlo.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han escrito y quiero pedirles una vez mas mil disculpas por el atraso, espero que este cap les sea de su agrado.

Por ultimo: MUY FELICES FIESTAS Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!

Ahh ahora si que es lo ultimo: se que querian saber que paso con el beso de Touya y Yue pero a pesar de que lo van a saber el cap comienza con un poco del pov de Touya que esta encerrado en si???

Ahora si al fic

CAPITULO 9

No puedo entender que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí, porque todavía me encuentro en el mundo mortal, Xaniel por que? Por que he de quedarme aquí? Que es lo que te he hecho para que me impidas volver a mi hogar, a mi hogar que es a tu lado?.

Acaso no sabes como me afecta la decadencia del mundo mortal, lo mareado que me he sentido desde que desperté aquí?, todas esas sensaciones, muchas emociones confusas que estos seres tiene dentro de si y que no saben que hacer con ellas, como lidiar con la vida? Seres que lo tiene todo y aun así no saben apreciarlo, preocupándose por cosas mundanas cuando de lo que si deberían importarlo lo dejan de lado...estos humanos...seres superficiales...

Este ser...no es como yo, si tuviera mis poderes al cien por ciento lo habría descubierto con solo mirarle, no entiendo el porque de su mirada, es la misma con la que me observaba su otra personalidad, me observa con un aire de conocimiento sobre mi que creí que solo Xaniel tenia, pero este ser no puede ser comparado siquiera con su sombra, es hermoso, si, pero aunque no sea mortal la decadencia de estos seres esta en el.

No, no puedo quedarme aquí, significaría acaso que esta decadencia me alcanzará? Si es así jamás podría volver con el, y eso me destruiría, para que vivir sino es a su lado?

El esta observándome, sus felinos ojos muy abiertos, acaso a tomado a mal mi acción? Si es solo de reconocimiento, no significa nada mas que eso, auque por un momento casi pude recordar la textura de su cabello sin siquiera tocarlo, eso es cada vez mas bizarro, tengo que irme de aquí.

Es por eso que prefiero vivir en el cielo, nunca entenderé a los Ángeles que han renunciado a el para vivir en la tierra, en el cielo todo esta claro, todos saben que lo menor es expresar los sentimientos que en uno están que guardarlos y afectar también a los demás, en el cielo no hay egoísmo, es mejor para los demás que se trabaje en equipo, en el cielo esta mi amor, mi vida, mi paz.. que he hecho para que me sacaran de allí?

El hombre mayor me a dicho que permaneceré aquí pero no Xaniel, aunque tenga que desobedecerte yo aquí no me quedare...estoy muy mareado..ya casi no puedo...

-No me he escondido de ti Touya, sigo siendo el mismo aunque mi apariencia cambie-la voz fría del juez era dejada de lado ante la mirada de tristeza que se podía apreciar en los felinos ojos de Yue.

A pesar de que el ángel parecía estar a punto de decir algo, se detuvo en sus movimientos, para girarse y volverse hasta la entrada principal, siendo seguido por un impactado Yue quien no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que estaba viviendo, si bien sabia que tenia que luchar por el amor de Touya, había estado esperando tanto tiempo el sentir nuevamente la calidez de Touya a su lado, que ciertamente las esperanzas traicioneras habían surgido, claro que para morir de la misma manera.

Touya era seguido hacia el exterior de la casa por su padre y Sakura que no entendían que sucedía con el ángel, una vez afuera y para desagracia de Touya las sensaciones que las emociones humanas le provocaron aumentaron de intensidad haciendo que su mareo aumentara y el ángel terminara sobre sus rodillas y con sus manos a los costados de su cabeza tratando de que estas se alejaran.

Yue preocupado se acerco hasta Touya y lo tomo por los hombros para tratar de saber que era lo que lo estaba afectando, al hacer esto el ángel se retiro bruscamente golpeándose de lleno de la misma manera contra el pasto.

-deténganse...deténganse-murmuraba Touya al borde del Shock

Yue comenzó a comprender lo que le sucedía, al parecer algo que ellos tenían estaba afectándolo, por eso y a pesar de la negativa de Touya Yue lo abrazo con fuerza y expandió alrededor de ellos dos un campo de energía que aislaba a ambos de mundo, a pesar de que aun podían ser vistos.

El cuerpo tenso del ángel lentamente se fue relajando hasta yacer límpido en los brazos de Yue, que estaba maravillado ante la azulada mirada de Touya, que esta vez traslucía paz, había podido aislar al ángel de la cusa de su dolencia.

-mejor?-pregunto yue acariciando la mejilla del ángel que parecía a punto de dormir

-que has hecho?-su voz, un hermoso susurro que denotaba gratitud

-solo expandí un campo de engría para aislarte del mundo-fue la simple repuesta de Yue

-gracias

-que es lo que te afectaba?

-ustedes-respondió el ángel-ustedes me afectan-fueron las palabras de ángel antes de que sus párpados se cerraran y cayera nuevamente en el profundo sueño del que había despertado hacia unos momentos.

Todavía no estaba recuperado, necesitaba del todo el descanso posible. Nadie lo sabia pero esa escena había sido observaba por un ser supremo, Xaniel, su hermosa mirada mixtaba entre tristeza y amor, al observar la figura de su niño dormir en los brazos de la persona que estaba destinada a el desde el momento en que había sido concebido, ciertas cosas no pueden ser cambiadas por los mortales, pero cuando la magia se mezcla con estos las cosas cambian, eso había pasado con Touya, por ese accidente lo había conocido y había caído inexorablemente presa de ese muchacho, pero el tenia que estar seguro que en el corazón de su amado todavía no quedaran vestigio de ese amor.

-lo lamento amor-rezo Xaniel al retirarse de su puesto de observación-pero debo de estar seguro...y tu también.

-Señor-Xaniel fue interrumpido por otro ángel que velozmente volaba en su dirección

-dime Luriel

-se nos ha informado que se ha abierto una grita en la región norte de Japón, señor-informo el ángel sabiendo muy bien que significaban cada una de sus palabras.

El norte de Japón, en Tomoeda, en donde había habido la batallas que había lastimado a Touya, la energía de esa batalla había abierto la grieta, de seguro los demonios estarían buscando a los poseedores de la magia, y de seguro ya sabían que uno de los mejores ángeles se encontraba por el momento indefenso en la tierra.

Uno de los mejores Ángeles, el ángel que pertenecía en cuerpo y alma al general de todas las tropas de ángeles en el cielo...irían detrás de Touya..la batalla entre el cielo y el infirno se estaba por desencadenar una vez mas y ellos se encontraban debilitados.

Era hora de establecer el plan de acción, solo bastaba esperar que Touya se restableciera.

-Señor?-fue vuelto a la realidad por la voz de Luriel-sus ordenes?

-mantengan todos la posición, llamen a los demás generales a un concilio en forma urgente, debemos formar el plana de acción

-si , señor-el ángel desapareció en forma instantánea

-Touya, recupérate amor, tu serás indispensable en esta guerra, tu destino...y el mío dependen de ella.

Entre tanto en la casa de los Kinomoto, Yue ya había recostado a Touya nuevamente en su habitación y explicado lo que el ángel le había dicho acerca de la causa de su condición momentos antes de desmayarse, estando a punto de ir a chequear nuevamente al ángel un gran estruendo en cielo seguido por el oscurecimiento del mismo provocaron que la card capto su guardián y su padre salieran de la casa para averiguar lo que sucedía.

Su sorpresa fue al observar el cielo cubierto por criaturas aladas, demonios, los mismo que había tratado inútilmente de enfrentar en el cementerio, no eran muchas y eran mas pequeñas pero el alboroto que estaban realizando en toda la cuidad era terrible.

Dejando a su padre encargado de cuidar a Touya y una vez que Eriol había sido llamado, Sakura y Yue se encaminaron hacia la torre de Tokio, quizás algo pudieran hacer para ayudar a esa gente.

-Dime Sakui, tu crees que el saldrá?

-Su misión es proteger al mundo de los humanos no??

-si ya lo sé pero algo me dice.....

-...nada, el vendrá te lo aseguro, y una vez que lo haga el será mío, todo mío, Xaniel lamentara el día en que me envío al infierno, lo hará ya veras, ajajajajajajajajajjaj


	10. CAPITULO 10

ANGELES

POR MILHARU

CCS

TOUYA/OC

TOUYA/YUKITO/YUE

CAPITULO 10

Eriol y sus guardianes se reunieron con Sakura camino a la torre de Tokio, según sus cálculos los disturbios tenían su origen allí, tendrían que ver la manera de detenerlos ya que gran parte de la cuidad estaba siendo destruida por esos seres, y aun sabiendo que quizás mucho no podrían hacer era su responsabilidad el tratar al menos de contenerlos para que la gente pudiera huir, sino cual era la razón de tener magia?.

Ya con la torre a la vista fueron detenidos por un inmenso alo de luz que los rodeo, cegándolos y que luego, al poder recuperar la vista pudieron ver que habían sido transportados a un lugar en el que solo se podía apreciar el color blanco, en todos lados, solo blanco, un gran vacio, pero que a su vez se sentía repleto de cosas, objetos, sensaciones, pero ninguna similar a la de la tierra, no eran emociones, eran sensaciones y todas placenteras, calmas, serenas...paz.

Paz era palabra para lo que estaban experimentando, fuera de la movilidad, de lo mutable, estando allí, la tierra parecía un lugar absurdo, superficial, locura , era todo lo contrario de estar allí.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para inspeccionar el lugar cuando desde la nada un ángel apareció, realmente lo era en toda la extensión de la palabra, hermosas alas blancas nacían de su espalda, totalmente extendidas a sus lados, cabello oscuro que adornaba graciosamente un hermoso rostro de facciones perfectas pero tan masculinas que ninguno de los presentes podía quitar la vista de el, sus ojos, profundos océanos verdes, de mirada serena y que contenían una sabiduría que no podía ser simplemente alcanzada por simples mortales como ellos.

La criatura descendió hasta donde se encontraban con una gracia fuera de la tierra, alas plegadas a su espalda, vestía la misma túnica con que lo hacia Touya, ninguno de los presentes podía pronunciar palabras.

"se que mi presencia les perturba...al ser mortales mi aura es irresistible para ustedes"a pesar de que las palabras del ángel podían haber sido tomadas como una egolatría por parte de la criatura, el tono en que las dijo deba cuenta de que solo era la verdad, pero el shock en que se encontraban los presentes provocaba que no pudieran ni siquiera sentirse ofendidos ante esas palabras. "esperen un momento creo que esto ayudara", con ello dicho, el ángel brillo durante unos instantes para luego hacer desaparecer la hermosa luz dorada que lo había cubierto desde que se había hecho presente ante ellos.

"acaso usted es Xaniel?" inquirió Yue quien por ser una criatura sobrenatural no había sido tan afectado como los demás.

Xaniel observo al mágico ser delante de el, podía ver en su interior, y sentir el inmenso amor que por Touya sentía, al igual que la tristeza que lo invadía al ver que no lo recordaba, tristeza que aumentaba al estar frente a su presencia ya que Yue, sabia muy bien que Touya y el estaban en una relación.

"así es, es un placer conocerlos en persona" la modestia del ángel solo exaltaba mas su belleza

"usted es el que no permitió a oni-chan volver a aquí no es verdad?"esta vez fue el turno de Sakura para hablar "porque estamos aquí? Tendríamos que estar ayudando a la gente"

"pero pequeña acaso no le ves?" el ángel se acercó hasta quedar arrodillado enfrente a la ama de las cartas, y así quedar a su altura "ustedes no pueden hacer nada, lo único que lograran es que capturen a Touya"

"Como...capturarlo?"Yue estaba atónito, que tenia que ver Touya en ello si el estaba durmiendo en la casa de los Kinomotos

"ustedes son demasiado débiles pequeños, nada pueden hacer, y los he traído hasta aquí para pedirles que no intervengan, que vuelvan a su casa...Yue que cuides de Touya, lo único que se planea con este ataque es que Touya vaya así de débil como esta y así lo capturen...porque saben que el es..."el rostro bello del ángel mostró una tristeza al hablar que encogió los corazones de los presentes "porque saben que el es mi compañero, que es muy importante para mi, es por eso que ustedes deberán cuidar de el hasta que mejore...se los pido por favor"

" eso es lo que haremos señor" fue Sakura la que respondió "pero el querrá volver aquí, ya lo dejo muy en claro, que haremos para detenerlo?" Sakura sabia muy bien de los poderes de su hermano y visto que no habían podido detener con anterioridad a las criaturas que en el cementerio los atacaron les iba a ser imposible el detener a Touya

" no se preocupen por ello, el ahora esta muy débil y estoy seguro que por el momento podrán manejarlo, en cuanto este mejor yo veré como hacerlo, el debe entender..." un tono de profunda tristeza se noto nuevamente en la voz del ángel supremo

"por que hace eso si el lo ama...por que le hace esto?" a pesar de todo Yue no podía entender la razón, si ese ángel tenia el corazón de Touya porque lo alejaba de si, porque enviarlo hacia el?

" porque debo de estar seguro...el debe de estar seguro" finalizó el ángel pensativamente.

" pero señor"esta vez fue Eriol el que hablo ,esto se estaba tornando muy confuso"señor...el parece muy seguro de lo que siente hacia usted" Eriol lamento y se disculpo mentalmente hacia Yue por su observación pero en realidad querían algunas respuestas.

" eso todavía no se los puedo decir...solo puedo decirles que cuiden a Touya...Yue cuida a Touya...es tu última oportunidad para que el vuelva contigo...si no lo logras será la ultima vez que lo veas" con ello dicho el ángel desplegó la magnificencia de sus alas provocando un gran resplandor que los envolvió por completo cegándolos.

Una vez que las luz disminuyo y sus ojos se ajustaron nuevamente a la realidad observaron extrañados que se encontraban nuevamente en la casa de la familia Kinomoto, mientras Fujitaka los observaba con una atónita expresión en su rostro.

" Señor todavía no han llegado, que hacemos?"comento uno de los demonios que estaba esperando las llegada de Touya y los demás a la torre de Tokio

"Aparentemente son mas listos de lo que imaginábamos" respondió poniéndose de pie en la cima de la torre de Tokio y observando como los demás demonios volaban por la cuidad ocasionando un sin fine de destrozos, "tendremos que cambiar de planes"

Y con un chasquido de sus dedos todos los demonios que sobrevolaban la cuidad desaparecieron y los destrozos que habían ocasionado volvieron todos a la normalidad, como si allí nada hubiera pasado.

"Pero esto no se quedara así" sonrió maléficamente "quizás hayas escapado por ahora angelito..pero tarde o temprano serás todo mío" y diciendo esto desapareció de escena en una negra nube de humo.

"eso fue lo que xaniel les dijo?" pregunto Fujitaka una vez que todos habían ingresado a la casa y se habían reunido en el living de la misma para luego informarle lo ocurrido.

" así es, por eso lo único que tenemos que hacer ahora es proteger a Touya mientras se recupera y evitar que vuelva al cielo" Sakura parecía muy segura de sus palabras pero la mirada de todos decían lo mismo que ella pensaba, y que su padre dijo en voz alta

"esa no será una empresa fácil hija...touya parece realmente convencido de querer irse...pero creo que si todos ayudamos...podremos lograrlo" la amable sonrisa de Fujitakja fue suficiente para traerles algo de tranquilidad a los muchachos.

"con su permiso...pero iré a ver a touya" Fue Yukito quien había vuelto a su forma humana el que hablo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la planta alta de la casa, rumbo la habitación del ángel.

"sakura hija como lo esta tomando yukito" pregunto Fujitaka una vez que el muchacho de cabello gris desapareció de la vista de los presentes en el living

" Es mas duro para el que para nosotros papa, Xaniel le advirtió que si no recuperaba a Touya seria la ultima vez que lo vería...pero sabes papá" dijo sonriendo la niña " estoy segura que el lo va a lograr...estoy segura...que todo va a estar bien" finalizo Sakura con su hechizo invencible

"aun estas dormido" susurro en un suspiro Yukito una vez que se acercó a la cama en donde se encontraba descansando Touya "sabes..." prosiguió comenzando a acariciar suavemente el rostro del ángel "todavía sigo pensando que durmiendo pareces un niño To-ya jajaja- rió aunque fue una risa triste, los ojos ámbar del muchacho llenos de lagrimas " se que te molestabas cuando te decía eso...ahh pero Touya es que nunca te has visto dormir...y ...y...eres hermoso" finalmente las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Touya se movió levemente en sus sueños pero no despertó, Yukito retiro su mano del rostro del muchacho y dirigió ahora su vista a la ventana que estaba la lado de la cama de Touya, " To-ya mira ya es primavera...tu estación favorita...por favor..vuelve a mi para que podamos disfrutarla como antes mi amor" finalizo el conejo

TOUYA DREAM MODE

Touya se encontraba perdido...no sabia en donde estaba...no sabia si estaba despierto o inconsciente...no tenia claros recuerdos acerca de lo que había ocurrido o como había llegado allí, pero la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era oprímete, se estaba ahogando y cada vez podía ver menos.

"Xaniel" llamo touya no recibiendo respuesta alguna, touya bajo su mirada, Xaniel no lo ayudaría, ya no lo haría mas, el porque no lo sabia pero tenia que hacer algo para recuperar su amor nuevamente, si tan solo pudiera salir de allí, pensaba touya cada vez mas desesperado.

"Xaniel" llamo una vez mas... en vano...nadie respondió

Se encontraba solo...y Xaniel lo había abandonado...quiso usar sus alas...pero con pánico se dio cuenta que estas no estaban...quiso utilizar algún poder...pero ellos lo habían abandonado también...se encontraba indefenso...cono un niño...indefenso..su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza...sintiéndolos como campanadas en sus oídos...su respiración errática.. pupilas dilatadas...que haría si era atacado? Tenia que salir de alli!

"Xaniel"

"Xaniel"

"Xaniel" llamo una y otra vez desesperadamente no recibiendo repuestas ninguna de las veces.

Se sentó al pie de una piedra...resignado...asustado...era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera.

FIN DE TOUYA DREAM MODE

Touya comenzó a balbucear y a estremecerse en su lecho, trayendo hacia su persona la mirada preocupada de yukito, el ángel parecía estar en medio de una pesadilla, yukito lo llamo dulcemente

"To-ya"

TOUYA DREAM MODE

"Touya"

Touya se puso de pie abruptamente algo o alguien lo había llamado, pero su atención se desvió de la voz hasta las sombras que lo rodeaban y que de repente comenzaban a tomar forma, mas precisamente la de los demonios que el había vencido antes...los demonios comenzaron a acercarse

FIN DE TOUYA DREAM MODE

Touya no despertó, al contrario comenzó a balbucear llorisquear mas entre sueños, su rostro tranquilo transfigurado en uno que demostraba temor, Yukito lo llamo una vez mas, la preocupación demostrada en su tono de voz que fue mas fuerte.

"TOUYA!"

Touya solo se giro acurrucándose en posición fetal, Yukito ya estaba desesperado, pero obligándose a calmarse procedió a sentarse al lado de la figura asustada del ángel y comenzó a susurrarle palabras en el oído.

" Touya...Touya" Touya dejo de temblar

TOUYA DREAM MODE

"Touya...Touya"

Touya jadeante levanto la vista...las figuras seguían allí, rodeándolo, pero el había escuchado a alguien llamarlo...Xaniel?

"Touya"

"Touya"

Allí estaba otra vez la voz...y los demonios que casi estaban encima de el

"Xaniel" llamo débilmente

FIN DE TOUYA DREAM MODE

"Xaniel?" susurro Touya aun acurrucado en su cama, yukito abrió sus ojos, en sueños Touya había escuchado su voz, no la había reconocido, pero lo había escuchado y lo importante ahora era que Touya saliera de esa pesadilla

"To-ya" volvió a decir Yukito

TOUYA DREAM MODE

"To-ya" dijo finalmente la voz, Touya por fin se dio cuenta de que no era Xaniel quien había venido por el, pero entonces quien era?

"To-ya despierta...es solo un sueño" susurro la voz, pero los demonios estaban muy cerca y se veían tan reales...internamente deseo ir hacia esa voz...esa voz que el reconocía...pero no sabia de donde lo hacia

"ven a mi Touya...vuelve" y con ello dicho una cálida luz blanca se apodero del lugar en donde touya se encontraba, no era poderosa e inmaculada como la de xaniel pero era un aura cálido y muy conocida y la a vez completamente extraña, extraña también la situación, pero esa luz era lo importante ahora, esa luz que como abrazándolo lentamente lo saco de ese horrendo lugar.

Un pensamiento...una figura formándose en el fondo de su mente...

FIN DE TOUYA DREAM MODE

Touya lentamente abrió sus ojos, observando a la borrosa figura que lo sujetaba dulcemente, una palabra vino a su mente como con voluntad propia y así salió de sus labios en un leve suspiro.

"Yuki"


	11. CAPITULO 11

ANGELES

Por: MILHARU

CCS

TOUYA/YUKITO

Bueno eh aquí una vez mas, si están leyendo esto es porque lo acabo de subir desde mi casa! Siiiiiii tengo internet at home! Ajajaj, bueno este capitulo se que no va a ser lo que muchos esperaban pero es necesario para que la historia comience a encaminarse, espero que lo disfruten, y vuelvo a agradecer a aquellos que se han tomado un tiempo y me escribieron, muchas gracias a todos!

Je ne!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

CAPITULO 11

Esos hermosos ojos volvieron a cerrarse y el dueño de los mismos cayo estaba vez en lo que parecía un apacible sueño, sueño que le hacia falta ya que lo ayudaría a recuperarse; Yukito seguía en la misma posición, muy cerca del rostro del ángel dormido, su respiración errática, sus ojos mieles abiertos de par en par ante las palabras que Touya había pronunciado.

Lo recordaba!...lo recordaba! Aunque hubiera sido un mero reflejo de su mente, el seguía presente aun en lo mas profundo de la memoria de touya, cuando todo parecía estar perdido para el , el destino le reglaba una oportunidad, quizás...no mejor dicho...había una oportunidad... ahora con certeza sabia que tenia una chance para que touya volviera con el.

Acaricio con dulzura esos sedosos cabellos oscuros, aun cuando el mismo le estaba dando a touya un campo de energía para que las emociones humanas no lo afectaran era increíble como en su estado de debilidad el ángel aun producía un brillo que ningún ser viviente de la tierra o mágico podría igualar...era increíble en lo que Touya se había convertido.

Un beso fue robado...un beso que despertó las mariposas dormidas hacia tiempo en el estomago de Yukito, un beso que prometía ser repetido en un fututo pero con el receptor despierto y respondiéndolo...una promesa...un desafió.

Yukito se quedaría aguardando a que el hermoso ángel despertara nuevamente.

Horas mas tarde el ángel lentamente despertó, Touya se encontró en un primer momento desconcertado, no sabia en donde estaba.

"Xaniel"susurro inconscientemente hasta que su vista se enfoco en un par de ojos mieles que lo observaban con un dejo de preocupación...finalmente recordó que no estaba mas en su hogar sino en la tierra, y que Xaniel no estaba mas a su lado, sus ojos reflejaron en un instante la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

"lo lamento Touya" susurro también el dueño de los ojos color miel "pero el no esta aquí...te sientes mejor?" una hermosa sonrisa adornaba el rostro de Yukito...una sonrisa que denotaba amor...ánimos.

"si muchas gracias"respondió el ángel intentando levantarse

"estas en condiones para levantarte touya?...si quieres puedes quedarte recostado..recuerda que tus heridas aun no han sanado por completo" finalizo yukito colocando una mano sobre el hombro del ángel, era tan cálido, era el cielo para yukito.

"si...disculpa las molestias que estoy ocasionando, yo no..." el ángel no pudo continuar

"no te preocupes, Sakura, Fujitaka y sobretodo yo estamos muy felices de tenerte aquí...nuevamente" La sonrisa de Yukito ahora estaba teñida de tristeza, una tristeza mezclada con esperanza, Yukito volvió de su ensueño al escuchar la voz confundida del ángel

"otra vez aquí?" cuestionó una vez de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, que sin que el supiera le había pertenecido en el pasado, para tomar un portarretratos que sobre el mismo había, el portarretratos contenía una foto en la que estaban Touya y Yukito recostados contra un cerezo y sakura entre ellos, todos durmiendo, la cabeza de Yukito descansaba en el hombro de touya y la cabeza de Touya reposaba sobre el cabello de Yukito, Touya tenia una leve sonrisa en su sueño.

"Tu sabes que esta persona ya no soy yo" fue lo único que dijo el ángel "lamento mucho el dolor que debo de estar causándote el verme como el pero en realidad el se fue"

"No Touya"refuto suavemente Yukito "eres tu el que esta equivocado porque si bien tu hace tiempo que no estas con nosotros, dentro tuyo sigues siendo el mismo, tu no nos recuerdas pero eres el mismo" Yukito con un nudo en el estomago se acerco ante el confundido ángel para que por sorpresa lo tomara en un dulce abrazo, cuanto había pasado desde la ultima vez que yukito había estado así con tu novio!

"si tu me das una oportunidad" hablo todavía sosteniendo al ángel "si tu me das una oportunidad...yo te lo demostraré" Touya estaba paralizado, por un lado el sabia quien era, o mas bien quien le había dicho Xaniel que era, por otro el sabia muy bien los sentimientos que hacia su mentor y amante tenia, pero no podía negar el sentimiento que el gesto del ser mágico generaba en el...nostalgia.

El abrazo finalizo en los términos de Yukito, quien alejándose del cuerpo del muchacho mas alto pudo observar todavía la evidencia del shock el andel que con los ojos muy abiertos lo observaban "tomare eso como un si To-ya" susurro dulcemente, aunque parecía imposible los ojos de touya se abrieron aun mas.

Ese nombre... yo lo he escuchado pensaba el ángel totalmente aturdido.

Touya estaba tan ensimismado que no había oído la sugerencia de yukito

"disculpa?" fue lo que apenado pregunto

"lo que decia era que para que tus alas mejoren mas rápido es mejor el que las estirares ya que desde que despertaste las has hecho desaparecer" apunto sabiamente Yukito

"tienes razón pero aquí no hay espacio" apunto prácticamente el ángel señalando el escaso espacio que en el cuarto habia

"lo se mejor vamos al patio de atrás te parece?" sugirió el muchacho de ojos color miel mientras acompañaba al ángel a la puerta

La pierna de touya todavía no estaba totalmente curado por lo que Yukito tuvo que ayudarle a bajar las escaleras.

Una vez en el patio trasero de la casa de los Kinomoto, Touya hizo aparecer sus alas, sin saber el tremendo dolor que tendría ya que habían estado plegadas por mucho tiempo "ahhh""" se que quejo Touya arrodillándose en el césped y tomando fuertemente sus brazos con sus manos opuestas, el dolor había sido mas del esperado, rapidamente Yukito estuvo a su lado al igual que sakura y su padre quienes habían escuchado el grito de dolor del muchacho.

"que ha pasao?" pregunto preocupado Fujitaka "que le ha pasado yukito?" el hombre se preocupo aun mas al ver el penoso estado de su hijo

"hermano" fue todo lo que Sakura pudo decir

"el esta bien sr. Fujitaka, es solo que sus alas aun están heridas...podría ayudarme?" respondió el muchacho que sostenía a Touya

"si claro Yukito...pero no se si pueda ser de alguna utilidad"

"yo también quiero ayudar" acoto Sakura

"muy bien vengan aquí y sostengan a Touya de sus brazos" ambos se acercaron al ángel "Touya estas listo?" pregunto Yuktio al todavía arrodillado ángel, el muchacho solo asintió

"ustedes serán el sostén de Touya, sus alas deben ser desplegadas por eso mientras lo hago el se apoya en ustedes" dio las indicaciones suavemente

Fujitaka se puso enfrente del ángel tomándolo por los dos brazos suavemente y asombrándose cuando esa acción provoco un estremecimiento en el muchacho, sakura solo daría apoyo moral ya que nada podría hacer frente al tamaño de su hermano.

"muy bien Touya comenzaremos" advirtió Yukito antes de que siendo lo mas suavemente posible tomaba una de las alas del ángel, lo que ocasionó una puntada de dolor que de inmediato se reflejo en su rostro.

Touya estaba sufriendo, eso era obvio, pero Yukito podía jurar que la acción le estaba doliendo a el también, tomando la curva superior del ala el muchacho de ojos color miel comenzó suavemente a estirarla, de inmediato un grito paro en seco su accionar y pudo observar como una lagrima se escapaba de los ojos del ángel al tiempo que su padre con el corazón en un hilo al ver a su hijo así, sin pensarlo lo tomaba en sus brazos para darle su apoyo en un fuerte abrazo; lo que sorprendió a ambos es que en vez de que Touya negara el contacto de inmediato lo correspondió abrazándose a la figura de su padre con todas sus fuerzas, Yuktio pudo observar los ojos de Fujitaka humedecerse ante la acción de su hijo y no pudo menos que esbozar una hermosa sonrisa.

Pareció una eternidad de sufrimiento cuando por fin yukito dio por finalizada su tarea, las alas de touya estaban totalmente desplegadas, y el muchacho aun seguia refugiado en los brazos de su padre, y no daba señal de querer retirarse, durante todo el tiempo en que la terapia de Yukito duro, Fujitaka habia tratado de tranquilizara Touya con palabras suaves y acariciaba su cabello con una de sus manos.

El suave sol de ese mediodia acompañabala escena, Fujitaka dejo su hijo descansar en sus brazos, luego de un largo rato Touya parecio despertar de sus letargo y obtener la fuerza necesaria para si no bien ponerse de pie, incorporarse del abrazo.

"Disculpe las molestias que he ocacionado desde mi llegada Sr" susurro Touya avergonzado, como er aposible que el un angel de la mas alta categoría se lo viera tan vulnerable frente a estos hunmanos.

La tarde transcurrio tranquilamente Touya paso la mayoria del tiempo en su habitación descansando, mientras que los demas estaban entusiasmados por la perpesctiva de que Touya quizas recuperara sus recuerdo y se quedara con ellos.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La hora de la cena habia llegado y todos incluyendo a Sakura se habian esfoirzado en preparar un gran banquete para su invitado, aunque realmente no sabian si el angel comia o no; Yukito habia dejado a Touya en su antigua haitacion con un cambio de ropa para ponerse pero al ver que el angel no aparecia y la cena estaba lista desidio ir a ver si se encontraba bien.

"Touya estas bien" llamo Yuktio golpenaod suavemnte la puerta de la habiatacion del angel

"oye creo que necesito un poco de ayuda aquí" se oyo la timida repuesta

Yukito ingreso inocentemente a la habitación no estabndo preparado para lo que le regala ria la vista, y ademas de que casi cayo de espaldas agradecio el haber sido el el que fuera a buscar al angel y no Sakura; Touya estaba totalmente desnudo frente a la cama en odne estaban desperdigadas las ropas que Yukito le habia dejado y las observaba como si fuerana a atacarlo, Yukito quiso recomponorse, se rependia a si mismo por el poco autocontrol que tenia, el habia visto a Touya sin ropa incontables veces no tenia poruqe primero sonrojarse asi y segundo seguir mirándolo de la forma que sabia que lo estaba haciendo.

"yo no se como se usa eso" susurro Touya

"dejame... ayudarte" fue unico que pudo decir "primero debes ponerte esos"instruyo señalando los boxers negros y indicándole cuale ra el derecho, el angel siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, al menos ahora estaba mas cubierto, pero igual Yukito suspiro resigando, " bien eso que tienes alli es una playera" Yukito la tomo mostrándosela "y se pone asi...ven" paso el cuello de la playera por la cabeza del angel "ahora dame tu brazo...muy bien...ahora el otro y...listo" sonrio Yukito "te queda muy bien...eso son los pantalones...bueno esos se ponen como yo tengo puesto los ios ves? Crees que puedes hacerlo" Yuktio se los alcanso y Touya viendo a Yuktio detenidamente,lo que ocaciono que el muchacho se sonrojara otra vez se los coloco...casi porque tuvo dificltades con el boton y el cierre.

"espera yo te ayudare...ves primero el cierre...asi...y ahora lo abrochas...asi...listo" Yukito levanto su vista y se alejo unos pasos, su novio habia vuelto, su cabello igual de revuelto, una leve sonrisa ene le rostro, era el, Yukito estaba feliz! "mira puedes verte aquí" lo llevo hasta el espejo grande de la puerta del closet que tenia en la habitación.

"me veo diferente" repoindio el angel tocando su cuerpo atravez de sus ropas hasta detenerse en el entre pierna " es incomodo" se sonrojo el angel, Yuktio no pudo menos que reir a la mirada inocente de Touya

" ya te acostumbraras...vamos...la cena esta lista"


	12. Chapter 12

ANGELES

CCS

TOUYA/YUKITO/YUE

TOUYA/OC

BY MILHARU

Ha pasado una eternidad, espero que haya alguien que todavía este interesado en este fic,snifff lo lamento de todos corazón pero mis musas se habían ido de vacaciones con este fic ( con los otros también, pero con este fic en particular) ya la historia esta tomando forma y vamos a ingresar enla ultimas vueltas, espero que lo disfruten y me cuenten que les ha parecido, si?

Nos vemos

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 12

" ya es hora"

Miles de criaturas dela profundidad comenzaron a alistarse para cuando tuvieran la oportunidad de ingresar al cielo.

"Mi señor esta seguro de que podemos confiar en el, después de todo es una persona muy importante en el cielo, como saber si no es una trampa para eliminarnos a todos juntos? "

" Es por que se eso que soy el que manda y no el que hace pregunta inútiles, el esta de nuestro lado, el...es mi hermano" finalizo con una risa maligna y estridente la sombra rojiza que se retorcía en el interior del ultra mundo, " estamos a días de nuestra victoria total"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Señor, tenemos noticias de que en el ultra mundo se están preparando para atacarnos, debemos poner a todos los ángeles en alerta" se acercó un ángel apresurado a Xaniel, quien sentado en un pequeño pilar veía como su amor, en el a tierra cada vez mas se adecuada a ese estilo de vida.

Habían pasado 4 meses desde que Touya había sido envenenado y por ende condenado por un tiempo a la tierra, pudio ver que ese ser mágico bajo la apariencia de ese humano, Yue, no había perdido tiempo en tratar de recuperarlo, y aunque no había sido directo, en cuanto decirle a Touya que lo amaba, había tenido éxito en volver a ser el mejor amigo de su pequeño amor, pero no le seria tan fácil, en cuanto resolviera la noticia de ese pobre y asustado angel, veria de hacer una visita a su amor, para que recordara a quien pertenecía; satisfecho con su idea el hermoso ángel procedió a incorporarse para acercarse al asustado mensajero.

"No te preocupes pequeño Milo, hemos recibido noticias y amenazas así durante los pasados 4 meses, no es para alarmarse, sabes bien que el encargado dela puerta no dejara pasar a nadie o no, o a caso no confías en el?" pregunto el ángel para tomar la mano de la temblorosa criatura, cuyas pupilas se dilataron el sentir al otro muchacho tan cerca.

"Claro que si señor, porque usted es el encargado de la puerta" susurro el ángel para luego sentir los labios del majestuoso ser sobre los suyos, pero ignorando el extraño brillo que en los ojos poseía.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

" Ne, Touya que te parece si vamos de compras?" pregunto sonriente Sakura, hacían cuatro meses que Touya había llegado a ellos como un regalo del cielo, y a pesar que en las primeras semanas el ángel no tenia idea de cómo convivir con ellos, ahora era muy diferente, era como tener a su hermano de nuevo con ellos, si, el no la provocaba diciéndolo mounstro como lo hubiera hecho antes, o acariciado descuidadamente, no, Touya era muy respetuoso, pero igual, el estaba con ellos y eso la hacia muy feliz.

Yukito estaba extasiado con la presencia de su amor de nuevo en la casa, Sakura podía verlo tan solo con observar a su guardián a los ojos, y su relación había avanzado mucho, ya parecían los viejos Touya y Yukito que iban en preparatoria antes de confesarse sus sentimientos; y eso, alegraba mucho a Sakura.

" Si es lo que deseas vamos" susurro el ángel, dejando de observar el cielo sobre ellos.

Eso era lo único que entristecía a Sakura, a pesar de todo, cada vez que Touya tenia la oportunidad, iba al techo dela casa para sentarse y observar melancólicamente al cielo por horas, eso la hacia sentir mal, egoísta, porque era obvio que Touya deseaba regresar al cielo con el, pero ella solo pensaba en la forma de hacer que su hermano se quedara con ellos para siempre.

"Entonces vamos, Yukito esta dentro terminando de arreglarse" sonrió la niña cuando el ángel se incorporo, para dirigirse juntos al jardín dela casa a esperar a Yukito.

"perdón por la demora" salió corriendo de la casa el antes nombrado, sonriendo alegre al ver a su amando de la mano de su hermanita y la hermosa sonrisa de Sakura al estar con su hermano; Yukito le daba gracias a los cielos por cada día compartido por esa hermosa criatura.

"no hay problema Yukito, pero mejor vamonos antes de que se haga tarde, pasaremos por Tomoyo y shaoran, Eriol y los demás nos encontraran en el shopping.." la niña iba a seguir diciendo los planes que tenían cuando una muy conocida luz invadió el lugar en donde estaban

"Xaniel" Susurro Touya soltándose de la mano de su hermana con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos en señal de sorpresa.

"hola mi amor" saludo la criatura una vez que luz se disipara y flotando hasta la figura del ángel caído y para darle un suave beso en los labios, no de amor, sino de los que esos ángeles se daban para reconocerse. " Buenos días pequeña niña, Yukito " saludo el ángel cortésmente.

" ah pasado algo? " pregunto Sakura preocupada por la aparición del ángel, ya que la ultima vez que lo había hecho, había sido cuando esos seres atacaban la ciudad.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse pequeña, solo he venido para estar unos momentos con Touya, si a el no le incomoda" termino mirando al ángel y tomándolo de la mano " touya me acompañas?"

Touya solo pudo asentir con su cabeza no encontrando su voz para hablar, Xaniel había venido, después de cuatro meses de silencio, los cielos había escuchado su suplicas! Y el ahora estaba allí, a su lado, sonriendo como siempre lo hacia cuando estaban juntos, claro que iria con el, a fin del universo si se lo pidiera.

En el fondo de su mente, una parte de el quería quedarse con la criatura mágica, no sabia porque, no entendía porque, si en estos meses terrestres ese muchacho había sido un gran apoyo para el, se habían vuelto amigos, y las sonrisas que siempre le regalaban era como un bálsamo tibio para su triste alma, le gustaban esas sonrisas, pero no entendía porque se sentía tan bien cerca de ese ser si su corazón era de Xaniel; dejando esos pensamientos para cuando estuviera solo y así poder examinarlo, los dejo de lado para concentrarse en la persona a su lado, de su amor...

" Sakura, Yukito mas tarde volveré, disculpen que no pueda ir de shopping con ustedes" pudo decir por fin el ángel al encontrar su voz, mientras extendía sus hermosas alas, ya curadas del todo.

" no hay problema Touya que te diviertas" fue Yukito el que hablo, su rostro con un bella sonrisa.

a el no le importa que vaya con xaniel, quizás yo me haya equivocado y solo quiera ser mi amigo... el ángel saco esos molestos sentimientos de su cabeza, no era hora para esas cosas, estaba con Xaniel, nada mas importaba

Asintiendo, los ángeles tomaron vuelo siendo envueltos por esa hermosa luz y desapareciendo de la vista de Sakura y Yukito.

"Yuki, estas bien?" pregunto la niña sin despegar la vista del cielo, del punto en donde ambos ángeles habían desaparecido.

"Si pequeña Sakura, solo que es difícil, nada mas" Sonrió triste el muchacho

" Lo se Yukito, pero...no viste los ojos de Xaniel? "cambio de tema la niña, haciendo que yukito la observara en forma curiosa.

"sus ojos, dices?"

" si, han cambiado desde la ultima vez, creo que esta celoso Yukito, creo que vino porque touya se esta acercando mucho a ti, creo que Xaniel no es tan bueno como nosotros pensamos" finalizo su línea de pensamiento la niña.

" yo no se que pensar Sakura, todo esto es muy extraño, pero no puedo evitar presentir que esto terminara muy mal, lo único que se es que no voy a permitir que Touya salga herido, auque tenga que dar mi vida, Touya estará bien" la mirada de determinación de Yukito dio valor a la pequeña.

" Yukito, no te preocupes" la niña sonrió amablemente para tomar la mano del muchacho " porque todo...va a estar bien".


	13. Chapter 13

ANGELES

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

TOUYA/YUKITO

YUE/TOUYA

OC/TOUYA

Que puedo decir mas que culpar a mis musas? La verdad,no tengo palabras ni rostro para decirles nada mas que suplicar perdon de rodillas por la demora XD! Espero que alguien siga leyendo esta historia, quiero agradecer a todos los que me escribienron pidoendome que continuara con angeles, muchas gracias a todos!

Ahora si, este chap tiene una advertencia especial que es: LEMMON! Asi que si no les gusta no lean

Muy bien al chap

Ja ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 13

Por que? por que si el dijo que no interferiria, si me dio la oprtunidad de ganr nuevamente el corazon de Touya, y vio que estaba avanzando..acaso es eso? acaso fue eso lo que lo llevo a aparecer? el hecho de que Touya se este familiarizando con nosotros, que entre nosotros este naciendo nuevamente una amistadad, que el ensueños haya dicho mi nombre?

Pero no, el es un angel, el no puede llevarse por sentimientos nacidos de malos pensamientos e intensiones ocmo los celos o si?...ya no se nada...Xaniel que te propones?

Su rostro, dios como duele el recordare su hermoso rostro cuando vio aparecer a su amor, la manera en que todas sus facciones se iluminaron, y eso sonrisa, que antes solo eran mias...al igual que su cuerpo, mente y corazon...todas esas cosas en el pasado.

Ya nhose que duele mas, el saber que el ya no vendria mas y extrañarlo, o el hecho de tenerlo amim lado pero este ignorante de mis sentimientos...que no los regrese, que no regrese a mi...

O dios! y si ya no regresa? y si lo lleva conel y nunca mas lo vuelvo a ver...eso de seguro ahora me mataria...o seria lo mejor? no! nunca quiero a Touya a mi lado, aunque no sea en los mismo terminos que antes!

Yukito con sus manos en su rostro, y rspirando pesadamente se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro, sorprendido levanto su vista para encontrarse frente a frente con unos conocidos ojos azules……Erial estaba alli.

"Yukito, aquí estan sucediendo cosas extrañas, algo no esta bien y como ya no tengo todos mis poderes desgraciadamente no puedo ayudar en demacia, pero Yukito, ten fe, el verdadero amor al final de todo ganara…." Esos sabios ojos que no abandonaban por un instante a los color ambar hacian dificiel el no creer en lo que esa voz y esa exprecion decian, viendo eso Erial continuo " tiene que hacerlo Yukito….haz que el milagro ocurra" y asi como silenciosamente habia llegado se retiro, dejando alli a un nuevamente decidido angel magico.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

El cielo terrestre era hermoso, esa brisa que corria por sus cabellos al volar era esquisita, sin darse cuenta habia comenzado a apreciar este pareiso terrestre……y a su gente tambien…..en su mente una larga cabellera plateada, ojos de gato, y una perpetua sonrisa aparecian cada vez mas a menudo en su mente, y lo desconcertante era que no le molestaba que lo hicieran.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de compañero de vuelo, esa voz fuerte y melodiasa que todavía tenia el efecto de exitarlo cada vez que la oia, esa voz que habia extrañado tanto ante su estadia forzada en la tierra, que habia querido oir antes de dormirse como tantas otras veces la habia oido, en esos brazos, ambos calidos luego de hacr el amor, su espalda apoyada en ese pecho fuerte, y esa voz cuyo aliento hacia cosquillas en su oido al susurrarle palabras en su oido para luego caer en un pacifico sueño.

Y sin embargo……y sin embargo ahora tambien tenia otra persona en su mente, que lo hacia sentir tambien culpable, por que esos ojos y esa sonrisa comenzaban a comprteri en su corazon con esa voz y esos brazos "Touya…" esa voz volvio a cumplir su cometido, a pesar delos tormentosas pensamientos del angel de ojos azules, el solo hecho de oir su nombre de aquella persona basto para que por poco perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del aire.

Unos fuertes brazos se enredaron en su ser para estabilisarlo y touya se perdio en esa mirada infinita que se volvio borrosa hasta desaparecer cuendo sus ojos se cerraron al ser aprisionado en un poderoso beso, un beso que hizo que olvidara todo pensamiento consiente y solo se convirtiera en una criatura de sus sentidos, otras alas se envolvieron en las suyas formando un capullo protector de su ser, un sentimiento que parecia ya vago en su memoria pero no en su cuerpo que sin pensamiento conciente se amoldara a aquel que estaba dominando la accion, que estaba saciendo una sed que el mismo desconocia que tenia pero que ahora en aquiella situación parecia impensable el estar en otro lugar haciendo con otra persona que no fuera ese angel que estaba con tiernos movimientos desaschiendo su tunica, sus manos, de inmediato comenzaron igual tarea en su compañera, ambos angeles siempre con una gracia fuera de este mundo quedaron desnudos en pocos movimientos.

"recuerdas Touya?...recuerdas la ultima vez en que estuvimos asi?" jadeo Zaniel al oido del otro angel

"oh…za—za-niel parece una eternidad en estos mo-momen-tos?" Touya se aferro aun mas fuerte a su comañero, su miedo instintivamente actuando, Zaniel correspondiento el movimiento con una igual "shh- esta bien Touya, estoy aquí…" sus palabras teniendo efecto en el joven arcángel y asi continuando con sus actividades.

" fue luego de mi graduación" Zaniel que habia pensado que la conversación habia finalizada y se habia encontrado dando beos humedos en el cuello y hombros de Touya, levanto su vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules nublados por la pasion de momento.

" es verdad, hace mucho tiempo ya, no sabes lo que te he extraño….no sabes cuanto lamento todo esto Touya, toda esta situación…." No pudo continuar, su boca invadida por unos habiles labios impidieron que finalizara.

"por favor Zaniel, hazme olvidar, pretendamos que todo es como aquella vez…cuando…cuando nada nos causaba problemas, cuando todo estaba bien, cuando aun estabamos juntos alli, en el cielo" la voz quebradiza de Touya no dejo otra opcion que satisfacer a su triste angel, sin mencionar nada sobre el hecho de que Touya no se habia referido al cielo como su hogar como antes y meramente lo habia llamada el "cielo"

No hubieron mas palabras entre ellos, solo pasion, solo dulzura, amor, gozo, gemidos por ambas partes, Zaniel tomando a su joven angel en su boca, degustado con su lengua toda la magnifica extencion de ese miembro que se erguia orgulloso frente a el, haciendo nacer gemidos de placer de la joven boca y aun mas fuertes cuando sus dedos comenzaron la tarea de preparar a su joven pareja para lo que vendria mas tarde, pero sin dejarlo acabar, el queria que su "ultima vez" fue especial, que ambos llegaran a ese otro paraíso en el mismo momento.

Apresar del gemido de necesidad de Touya cuando Zaniel solto su miembro, Zaniel no perdio tiempo y voltio a su joven acompañante, quedando asi la espalda de Touya contra su pecho, la cabeza del angel de ojos azules apoyada en su hombre en un grito mudo cuando la cabeza del miembro de Zaniel paso el ajustado anillo de musculos de su entrada, habia pasado demaciado tiempo….Zaniel gimio fuertemente cuando su cuerpo llego la mas lejos dentro de Touya que pudo.

Alli, en esa posición, donde solo el sonido pesado de sus respiraciones se oian, Zaniel esperando que el cuerpo de su joven angel se ajustara a el, después de todo hacia mucho tiempo que no eran uno los dos, pero las ideas de touya no eran las mismas, ya que el muchacho comenzo a moverse de forma sexy en circulos alrededor del pene de zaniel, enviando al angel masyor ala locura, y comenzando un ritmo que los llevaria a la complecion de ambos, donde la velosidad de las embestidas aumentaron y aumentaron, alas desplegadas, gritos de otros nombres, unos de ellos……equivocado.

Los ojos de Touya, a pesar de que su respiración era aun agitada , estaban muy abiertos, no pudiendo entender lo que estaba sucediendo, en un momento se encontraba haciendo el amor con su pareja, con el amor de su vida y en otro, cuando el orgasmo estaba en su punto de ebullición el nombre que de sus labios habia salido habia sido…..Yue.

Zaniel sabia que esa habia sido la prueba de que si bien su joven amor aun no recordaba quien habia sido su verdadero amor, su cuerpo y subconsciente definitivamente lo hacian, y eso a pesar de todo lo que tenia planeado hacer lo lastimaba porque a final de cuentas el habia vuelto para convencer a Touya de,eso ya no importaba, el corazon de Touya habia hablado…..y el por mas que le pesara habia perdido, un arcángel de su jerarquia habia perdido ante un ser magico simplon creado por es…..

"Za-zaniel yo…" Touya no sabia que decir, si bien una disculpas estaba a la orden, las palabras para formularla sonaban demaciado banales como para decirlas en voz alta. Al no poder continuar, Touya opto por callarse y bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

Una mano gentil debajo de su barbilla lo hizo alzar la mirada, lo que encontro en esos ojos que lo obserbaban no podia decisfrarlo, y eso lo preocupaba.

"Touya" hablo suavemente "nunca…nunca pase lo que pase olvides que te amo Touya, que te amo como nunca podras imaginarlo y que siempre sera asi." Beso sus labios y la lagrima que por el ojo derecho del angel de ojos azules estaba bajando.

" Por favor Zaniel, dejame exp…." Trato en vano de rogar , para ser silenciado por unos largos dedos sobre sus labios.

"Touya, esta es la ultima vez que nos veremos en estos terminos, no sera la ultima, de eso estoy seguro, pero lo nuestro no puede ser mas amor, eso ya tu corazon lo sabe, solo le resta a tu mente el darse cuenta" Zaniel tubo que sonreir, primero por la forma segura en que sus palabras habian abandonado su boca, y segundo por la vista que estaba frente a el.

Touya, en su divina y gloriosa forma, abrazado a el , sus mejilla sonrojadas, el olor a sexo aun emanando de esa explendida piel , lagrimas en sus mejillas e incredulidad en esos hermosos ojos azules, asi como vergüenza, culpa y otro sentimiento mas que ZAniel no creia que touya se hubbiera dado cuenta.

"no Zaniel….tu eres el unico para mi…la lamento lo de hace un rato, de enserio por favor ZAniel, no me dejes, moriria si e dejaras tu tu tu eres mi amor ZAniel, por favor perdoname POR FAVOR!" grito desesperado Touya, no pudiendo creer que este fuera el final de su relacion y todo por culpa de un maldito nombre! No! El haria lo posible por que esto no pasara, no podia pasar!

" y es demaciado tarde mi amor, ya no hay nada que hacer solo el aceptar lo que esta sucediendo" finalizo Zaniel para liberar una pequeña cantidad de energia y vestir a ambos con su magia, libero sus alas de alrededor de Touya, volando ahora ambos a centímetro uno del otro.

"eso es todo? Cometo una equivocación y me dejas asi? Por que? Por que? Zaniel?" reclamo el angel enfurecido por la angustia.

"porque se cuando una batalla esta perdida amor…" y con eso Zaniel se desvanecio dejando al otro angel alli, solo perdido y aun con mas preguntas; una mañana que habia comenzado como ninguna ahora finalizaba con un gusto amargo que Touya no estaba seguro que podria pasar algun dia.


End file.
